Dear Fanfiction Authors
by Jaide00
Summary: ... And P.S, this is mahogany. A series of letters from the characters, saying what they don't like from what they read.
1. Sincerely, Katniss

**Re uploaded. Will obviously never be as popular as before, but let's try to come close!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I am absolutely sure I marry no one but Peeta.

And, if it isn't clear enough-

MY CHILDREN DO NOT HAVE NAMES.

Sincerely,

Katniss Everdeen


	2. Not so Sincerely, Clove

Dear Fanfiction authors,

My name is Clove. I don't have a Facebook. Or a last name.

I don't love Marvel, I very much prefer Cato.

And, I am absolutely, positively sure that I am not Snow's daughter.

Not-So-Sincerely,

Clove (With no last name!)


	3. The Prez

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I do not love.

I don't have children, especially Clove...

~The Prez.


	4. Not Very Sincerely, Cato

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I am strictly in the 74th Hunger Games, no earlier or later.

I died in those Hunger Games.

I am absolutely sure that I am not in love with Katniss.

And definetly not Marvel or Peeta.

Not Very Sincerely,

Cato


	5. Bread and Love, Peeta

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I like bread. And Katniss. And being MALE.

Bread and love,

Peeta


	6. From, Thresh

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I'm not a secret agent.

From,

Thresh

**REVIEW!**


	7. Sincerely, Primrose

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Who's Cato? I've never met the guy, how can I be in love with him?

I don't think I've ever had a surprise party!

I'm in middle school...

I've never had plans for High School, and I never will.

I'm DEAD.

Deal with it.

Sincerely,

Primrose Everdeen (Who is dead, in Middle school, and is not in love with Cato.)


	8. Sincerely, Madge

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I'm DEAD. Get over it.

I did NOT marry Gale.

We do NOT have children.

Sincerely.

Madge, who is strictly DEAD.

**(A/N It's ok, I love Gadge! And I have nothing against the authors who write the things mentioned in my letters :)**

**And I don't own the Hunger Games... Why would anyone think that...**

**And, please review, post any requests in a review, I'm not a mind reader, I don't know who you want?**

**READ, REVIEW, REQUEST!**


	9. Sincerely, Marvel

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Glimmer is a spoiled brat. Clove is a psychopath.

I'm sure I don't love them.

Sincerely,

Marvel ( A/N The Avengers! Go Blackwidow!)

Remember to review! And, vote! Visit my last chapter for details.


	10. Love, Effie Trinket

Dearest Fanfiction Authors,

I'm _certain_ that I don't love the monstrosity that is Haymitch Abernathy.

Please, I hate drunks.

I'm writing this at my **MAHOGANY **desk.

Love,(Not to Haymitch!)

Effie Trinket


	11. Sincerely, President Snow

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Yeah, I kinda forgot that I have a granddaughter, and therefore a daughter.

Heh.

But seriously. Why Clove?

Sincerely,

President Snow

Heh. That's dedicated to all of you that corrected me after one of the letters said he doesn't have a daughter. And, on a super important note:

I'm _DYING _to write a Clato story. Should I? Please review your answer :)


	12. Sincerely, Johanna Mason

Hey guys! I have writers block for my other stories, The 125th Hunger Games: Watch Your Step! SYOT! and Panem High School. And, please go to my profile and check out my one-shot, I don't know if you guys want me to continue it!

Dear Fanfiction authors,

This is for all you johannaxGale shippers.

Heck, no!

~And P.S, I wear clothes.

Sincerely,

Johanna Mason

Also, constructive criticism is welcome, but mean reviews are not. Hint, hint, a certain person. By reading the reviews, you can tell who.


	13. Sincerely, Foxface

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

If I wanted you to know my name, wouldn't I have told you by now?

Seriously.

Sincerely,

Foxface

PS. I'll give you a hint.

It's not Finch.

It's not Marissa.

It's not any of your bussiness.


	14. PS I Hate Mockingjays!

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Let's get this straight.

I do NOT love Katniss Everdeen. I died in the second book.

I have never been to District Thirteen.

My children are not in the 74th Hunger Games...

I don't have children.

From,

Seneca, the dude with the beard.

Ps: What the heck were you thinking! I hate mockingjays!


	15. Sincerely,The Dangerous World of XOvers

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

If the tributes were wizards, wouldn't there be more "Avada Kadavra"-ing then stabbing?

Just saying.

Sincerely,

The Dangerous World of Crossovers


	16. Sincerely, Bella

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Team Peeta? Or Team Gale? Who do you choose?

Hey. That's my thing.

Sincerely,

Bella

(Currently Team Edward~)


	17. Sincerely, Gale Hawthorne

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I loved Katniss. Don't hold it against me.

Sincerely,

Gale Hawthorne


	18. Sincerely, Mary Sue

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hi. I'm Fairy-Glitter-Sparkle-Princess.

I have long and gorgeous blonde hair and really pretty blue eyes.

I'm from District Twelve. My parents died so I have to fend for myself by illegally hunting in the woods.

I volunteered for the Hunger Games to save a little girl.

I scored a twelve in training and now everybody loves me.

My ally died in the Games so I sang her a song.

I won the Hunger Games but my liife was never the same again.

Seriously?

Sincerely,

Concerning your OC Mary Sues


	19. Sincerely, Primrose Everdeen AGAIN

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

You guys are whacked up in the heads. First Cato, and now you're pairing me with...

_Beetee?_

I would like you to keep in mind that I'm _twelve._

Sincerely,

Primrose Everdeen


End file.
